TEMPORADA DE PATOS
by AngelaMort
Summary: Y no, no hablo precisamente de Hyoga... ¿Que pasaria si un Domingo los santos de bronce se quedaran solos en la residencia Kido? O peor todavía... ¿Que harían si la luz se cortara de repente? ::ONESHOT::.


**NOTA: **Así es, el titulo lo dice todo. Este fic se me ocurrió de repente cuando me encontraba viendo la película mexicana con el mismo nombre del fic "Temporada de patos" y después de analizarlo, pensarlo y cavilarlo ¡PAS! Mi mente retorcida imaginó a los santos de bronce en una situación similar a la de los protagonistas de la película es por eso que decidí escribir este fic para no quedarme con las ganas. Un fic muy raro, con un poco de todo, ironía, sarcasmo, un toque de humor, una pizca de romance, y cosas basadas en hechos reales. Y la pregunta hacia ustedes es ¿Qué fue lo que hicieron la ultima vez que se fue la luz de sus casas?

- - - - -

"_Un pato, que va cantando alegremente cuack-cuack,_

_cuando se encuentra un lindo gato meow, meow,_

_para cantar bosanova..."_

♣ ♣ ♣ ♣ **TEMPORADA DE PATOS ♣ ♣ ♣ ♣**

**Por: Ángela-Mort**

DOMINGO 11:30AM

Todo comenzó una mañana como cualquier domingo en oriente, para ser mas exactos, en la gran residencia Kido. Donde todo estaba de lo mas normal. En ese momento la casa se encontraba vacía, los sirvientes de esta misma se habían tomado unas vacaciones, con el pretexto de que Saori se la vivía en Grecia y ya casi no tocaba la residencia.

En fin, en esta ocasión Saori si estaba en su hogar y los santos de Bronce habían ido algunos días a oriente, y como no tenían en donde quedarse, (claro, quien se iba a meter en el departamento al estilo INFONAVIT de Seiya) decidieron pasar algunos días en la mansión Kido, total, para algunos ya era como su segunda casa. (me refiero a Shun).

Saori estaba arreglada, ya saben, con esos extravagantes vestidos de quinceañera de barriada, su cabello suelto y su bolso en mano, estaba casi en la salida.

-Bien, ya me voy –dijo la deidad hacia los cuatro chicos de bronce quien estaban parados en fila- Les encargo mucho la residencia.

Los chicos de bronce asintieron mientras ponían caras de angelitos... pero bajados del cielo a tamborazos.

-¡Tatsumi, ya es hora! –gritó Saori al ver que su fiel y leal mayordomo no estaba en la puerta.

Tatsumi se encontraba en la cocina, se veía muy nervioso y tenia en las manos una bolsita con al parecer, un polvo blanquizco.

-¡Ya voy, Señorita Kido! –respondió Tatsumi al tiempo que volteaba a ver a su alrededor, como buscando algo.

El mayordomo abrió la alacena de la despensa y fijó su mirada en un bote de polvo para hornear, abrió el bote, tiró el contenido de este y vació el polvo que tenia en la bolsita rápidamente, para después cerrarlo y colocarlo en el lugar donde estaba.

-Así esta bien –murmuró Tatsumi- Nadie lo encontrará...

-¡Tatsumi, se nos hace tarde! –volvió a gritar Saori.

El mencionado dio un ultimo suspiro y rápidamente salió de la cocina, sin decir nada abrió la puerta de la entrada.

-Vaya ¿Qué tanto hacías? –preguntó la deidad.

-¿Yo?... pues... tomando agua, si eso, agua Je, Je –respondió nerviosamente al momento de limpiarse con un pañuelo la frente.

Todos miraron extrañados por el comportamiento tan extraño de Tatsumi.

-Bueno, no importa –Saori volvió a ver a los chicos de bronce- Regreso en la tarde, la verdad es que no se a que hora exactamente voy a llegar ¡Hace mucho que no salgo de compras y París es una ciudad grande! Ja, Ja, Ja.

-. . . –silencio sepulcral de todos.

-¡Como sea, los veo mas tarde, Chayito! –se despidió Saori quien sale finalmente.

Seguido de Tatsumi quien les echó una ultima mirada a los chicos de bronce.

-Mas vale que no rompan nada o van a ver como les va –dicho esto, Tatsumi sale azotando la puerta.

Shun, Shiryu, Hyoga y Seiya se quedaron parados frente a la puerta algunos instantes, el silencio abundaba en el lugar, parecían estatuas navideñas de recibidor. En eso, se escuchó el motor del Jet privado de los Kido despegar y alejarse de ahí...

-¡YEE HAAAAAA! –gritaron los 4 al unísono.

Sin decir mas, los chicos de bronce rápidamente se dirigieron a la cocina, sacaron cuanta comida chatarra pudieron para después subir corriendo las escaleras, hasta llegar a la entrada de una de las habitaciones, al abrir la puerta, sus ojos se iluminaron al ver una gran DVD HOME TEATHER tamaño industrial, con todas las comodidades en los alrededores.

Los chicos sin dudarlo se lanzaron un gran sillón.

-¡Te toca poner la película, Shiryu! –dijo Hyoga emocionado quien señalaba la televisión.

-¡Si! –exclamó Shun- Hoy en el canal de películas van a pasar la del "Elmo la película".

-. . . –silencio sepulcral de todos.

-¡Eso es para niños! –respondió Hyoga- ¡Hoy van a pasar la de "Godzilla contra los ninjas mutantes"!

-¡Si, hay que ver esa! –añadió Seiya quien aplaudía emocionado.

Sin decir mas, Shiryu tomó el control remoto y encendió el televisor y puso el susodicho canal de películas, suerte de ellos que apenas comenzaba esta misma.

Así, mas que felices, los santos dorados se pusieron a ver la película mientras se atascaban de refresco, palomitas, frituras entre demás cosas que un cinéfilo come comúnmente.

Pasaron algunos minutos, ya iban a media película, hasta que se escuchó el timbre de la casa.

-Abre la puerta Seiya –dijo Shiryu sin dejar de mirar el televisor.

-Abre la puerta Seiya –contestó Hyoga quien estaba junto a Shiryu y tampoco quitaba la vista de la pantalla.

-Abre la puerta Seiya –añadió Shun quien estaba junto a Hyoga y tampoco quitaba la vista de la pantalla.

-Abre la puerta Seiya –dijo finalmente el mencionado, pero al no recibir respuesta alguna- Ah, que yo soy Seiya ¿Verdad?

Seiya hubiera sido golpeado si no fuera por que sus compañeros estaban perdidamente enajenados al televisor. Sin otra opción, el caballito halado se levantó de su lugar y rápidamente se dirigió hacia la entrada.

-¿Quién es? –preguntó el Pegaso.

-La vieja Inés –respondió con sarcasmo la voz- ¡Soy Ikki, abre la puerta!

Seiya siguiendo las ordenes abrió tal y como si nada Ikki entró a la mansión.

-¿Ya se fue la bruja? –preguntó el fénix quien miraba a todos lados.

-Si, se fue hace como 40 minutos –respondió el borriquito.

-¡Bien! –Ikki sin decir mas, subió las escaleras y se dirigió a la sala de TV donde estaban sus compañeros, para después subir Seiya.

-¿No que no ibas a venir? –preguntó Hyoga al recién llegado.

-No tengo por que darte explicaciones, pato de hule –refunfuñó Ikki quien le quitó su soda al pato y las palomas a Shiryu.

Después de algunos momentos, el timbre volvió a sonar.

-¡Esta vez yo no voy! –dijo Seiya rápidamente antes de que de nuevo lo mandaran.

-Yo tampoco –dijo Hyoga.

Los demás negaron con la cabeza.

-De acuerdo, iré yo –dijo Shun quien dio un suspiro de resignación.

El santo de Andrómeda bajó hasta la entrada, sin preguntar quien era, abrió la puerta y ¡Oh sorpresa!... o mas bien ¡Oh visita!

-¿June? –Shun casi se va de espaldas.

-Hola Shun –saludó la recién llegada- Pues venia de paseo y como no tenia nada que hacer y a donde ir, supuse que estarías en la mansión de Atenea.

-Ah... bueno... claro, pasa –dijo Shun junto con una nerviosa sonrisa- Seiya y los demás están arriba viendo una película de mutantes y esas cosas.

-Ya veo...

Ambos chicos subieron al segundo piso donde estaban concentrados viendo la dichosa película.

-Hola –saludó alegremente la rubia.

-Aja... si... Hola... SHHH... –se escucharon decir de los santos que parecían hipnotizados.

June dio un suspiro y movió su cabeza en desaprobación y parada junto con Shun se quedo viendo un instante la película.

-¡Ah, no mires hacia atrás! –gritaba Shiryu al televisor.

-¡El ninja mutante va a matarlo! –añadió Hyoga.

-¡Ikki, sálvame! –concluyó Seiya quien se abrazó del susodicho.

-¡Quítate, pedazo de...!

Justamente en la parte mas interesante de la película... ¡POW! ...el televisor se apagó.

Hyoga, Shiryu, Seiya e Ikki se quedaron en shock por algunos momentos, no dejaban de ver hacia el televisor, un largo silencio abundó el lugar, hasta que...

-¿Se fue la luz? –preguntó June inocentemente al momento en que apretaba el botón de la luz y no tener respuesta alguna.

Los 4 chicos de bronce lentamente la voltearon a ver con cara de pocos amigos, mientras que Shun se encogía de hombros.

Todo quedó en silencio, los chicos no se dignaron a comentar o quejarse de lo sucedido, se quedaron sentados en el sillón todavía viendo hacia la tele. Shiryu comía lentamente las palomitas, Ikki sorbía su refresco, Seiya solo comenzó a mover su pie.

-Em... voy por algo de tomar a la cocina –dijo June quien salió de ahí.

Shun la vio salir y se acercó a sus compañeros, para así, sentarse en un taburete que había cerca, los 5 se quedaron sin hacer nada, esperando a que Zeus tuviera compasión y regresara la electricidad de la casa.

June llegó a la cocina, la cual era grande, comenzó a curiosear en los alrededores, abrió el refri y observó el contenido, para después cerrarla, así que fue hacia lo que iba, tomó un vaso y se sirvió un poco de agua.

Mientras tanto, los chicos de bronce seguían sin hacer mucho, todo estaba en silencio... bueno, solo se escuchaba un desesperante Tic-Tac del reloj...

12:30PM

June seguía metida en la cocina, estaba sentada en el desayunador de esta, recargada en la mesa jugaba con varias uvas, las rodaba de un lado y las rodaba por el otro.

Mientras que los chicos de bronce seguían sentados sin hacer mucho, Ikki estaba recargado en el sillón volteando a ver el techo, Seiya se picaba la nariz, Shiryu constantemente cabeceaba, Hyoga miraba al televisor y Shun solo suspiraba...

12:47PM

-¡Ya me aburrí! –dijo finalmente Ikki quien estaba perdiendo la ya de por si poca paciencia.

Shiryu de golpe se despertó.

-Justamente hoy se tenia que cortar la luz –gruñó Hyoga- Hasta el santuario es mas divertido que esto.

-Especialmente cuando Camus te pone a encerar su armadura –dijo el dragón burlonamente.

-Bueno, de eso a hacerle a Dohko su masaje para los pies no es lo mejor –respondió Hyoga.

-June ya se tardó en la cocina ¿Le habrá pasado algo? –pero como si Shun tuviera voz de profeta, la susodicha apareció, cabe mencionar que comía algunas uvas debajo de esa máscara.

-Aun no llega la luz ¿Verdad? –preguntó la rubia.

Los presentes movieron su cabeza en manera negativa.

-¡Que barbaridad! –Al decir esto, June se dirige hacia el sillón donde están todos y hace hueco para sentarse entre Hyoga y Shiryu.

Los presentes la miraron con sorpresa, pero tampoco comentaron nada, de nuevo, el silencio abundó el lugar...

13:00HRS

-¿Ya vieron? –preguntó June quien señalaba un cuadro arriba del televisor.

-¿Eso que? –respondió Shiryu- Son los parientes de Hyoga emigrando hacia el norte.

-Ja, Ja Gracioso –respondió el mencionado sarcásticamente- Y para tu información, los patos emigran hacia el sur.

-Pero podrían hacerlo hacia el Norte –atinó a decir Seiya.

-Quizás sean unos patos desorientados –añadió Shun- ¡Como tu Seiya!

-Ja, ja –ahora respondió Seiya sarcástico.

-Pero Seiya no es un pato, es una mula –añadió Hyoga.

-Esta lindo el cuadro –decía June quien no dejaba de ver tal.

El cuadro era mas o menos así: un paisaje de un lago, algunas plantas acuáticas y 3 patos a punto de tomar vuelo, algo simple.

-Pues se ve curioso –respondió Hyoga quien veía tal- ¿Emigrarán también por la caza?

-Podría ser pero como van al Norte, quizás sean de apareamiento –respondió Shiryu.

-Que es hacia el sur –repitió Hyoga.

Ikki mas que molesto por aquella conversación sin sentido, solo se levantó de su lugar, se dirigió al cuadro, de un salto logró quitarlo y lo colocó detrás del televisor.

-¡Suficiente! –Ikki se vuelve a sentar en el sillón, y de nuevo el silencio abunda.

13:15HRS

-¡Ya me aburrí! –exclamó June un poco fastidiada- ¡Ya se, tengo una idea!

-¿Una idea? –preguntó Ikki.

-¡Si! –respondió la rubia- ¡Hagamos un pastel!

-¿Qué? –preguntó Hyoga.

-Si, se hornea en horno de gas, así que no tendremos problemas, aun que la batida será la difícil, pero no importa ¿Qué dicen? –preguntó June.

-Que flojera –dijo Shiryu.

-Bueno, hagan lo que quieran –refunfuñó June quien se levantó de su lugar con intenciones de salir del cuarto- ¿Me ayudas Shun?

-Bueno, no hay mucho que hacer –respondió Shun quien acompañó a la bronceada del camaleón.

Los 4 chicos de bronce de nuevo se quedaron sin hacer nada. Mientras que Shun y June ya habían llegado a la cocina. June se acercó a un mueble donde habían libros de recetas, comenzó a hojearlos hasta que vio una receta de un pastel de chocolate.

-Bien, este será fácil –dijo la rubia quien colocó el libro sobre la mesa y se acercó al refrigerador- A ver Shun, te voy a pasar los ingredientes.

Shun asintió, estaba parada junto a ella.

-6 huevos, mantequilla, leche, crema chantilly –June le fue pasando las cosas al santo de Andrómeda, el cual colocó las cosas sobre la mesa.

June cerró el refri y se acercó a la despensa, sacó la harina, azúcar, chocolate en polvo, Polvo Para Hornear, etc. Para después sacar un gran molde de aluminio y algunos artefactos.

-Bien Shun, bate los huevos mientras yo unto el molde de mantequilla –dijo June al momento de tomar este y la mantequilla.

Shun en otro traste fue partiendo los 6 huevos y comenzó a batirlos, June echó una miradita.

-Mhh... –musito la rubia- Necesita mas huevos...

-Ok n.n

Shun comenzó a batir mas rápido. June se dio una palmada en la frente.

Mientras en la sala de TV.

-¿Saben que estaría bien en este momento? –preguntó Hyoga.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Seiya.

-Tener una pista de hielo –respondió el pato.

-Estas loco, son horribles... –refunfuñó Ikki.

-¿Claro que no o es que acaso no sabes patinar? –preguntó Hyoga burlonamente.

-¡Uf! Si, en la isla de la reina muerte teníamos una pista de hielo y lo mejor es que mi maestro me daba clases privadas –respondió el fénix con sarcasmo.

-Ash, nada te parece... –Hyoga se cruzó de brazos.

Mientras en la cocina, ya habían avanzado con el pastel, sin mencionar que pusieron mas ingredientes de lo que decía en la receta, sobre todo del Polvo para Hornear, que June echó de este mismo en cantidades industriales con el pretexto de que entre mas polvo, mas esponjosito. Para después meter la mezcla al horno de gas y tomaron el tiempo que serian de 20 minutos.

June estaba preparando el chocolate para forrar el pastel, Shun solo se sentó en el desayunador a esperar. Cuando June termino de derretir el chocolate, tomó la cuchara de la mezcla y comenzó a lamerla para después sentarse junto a Shun a esperar a que estuviera listo el pastel.

Ambos chicos estaban en silencio, hasta que June volteó a ver al de cabellos verdes.

-Cada día estas mas guapo, Shun –comentó la chica.

Shun ante el comentario, se sonrosó por completo.

-Gra... Gracias June... tu igual, aun que no pueda verte el rostro.

La chica ante el comentario se quitó la mascara para sorpresa de Shun y vio aquel lindo rostro, la chica le dirigió una sonrisa.

-Dime ¿Has besado alguna vez?

Shun ante la pregunta tan directa casi se va de espaldas.

Mientras en la sala de TV, Hyoga se levantó de su lugar y volvió a colocar el cuadro de los patos en su lugar, para después regresar a su asiento y mirar el cuadro desde ahí.

-¿Saben? si ese cuadro tuviera una pista de hielo y si los patos fueran totalmente blancos, seria como Siberia –comentó Hyoga de repente.

-Ya vas a empezar –murmuró Ikki.

-¿En Siberia hay gansos? –preguntó Shiryu.

-Son cisnes... y ahora que lo mencionas, yo jamás he visto un cisne... –respondió Hyoga quien se rascaba la cabeza.

-Claro que si los has visto –añadió Ikki- lo ves en el espejo todos los días Ja, Ja, Ja.

-Que gracioso, pollo rostizado –respondió Hyoga con sarcasmo.

-Ya se tardaron Shun y June –dijo Seiya quien comenzaba a oler el pastel horneado- voy a ver si ya está el pastel. –el borrico se levanta y sale de la habitación.

-Yo igual, ya me aburrí de estar acá viendo como el pato y el gorrión se la viven discutiendo –Shiryu igual sale de ahí.

-Habla por ti mismo, iguana bogotana –respondió el fénix quien igual salió de la habitación. Hyoga dio un suspiro y también salió de ahí.

Los cuatro chicos al llegar a la cocina, se encontraron con algo que jamás imaginaron ver... bueno, quizá si pero dentro de 4 años.

-¡Shun... June! –exclamaron los 4 al unísono.

¿Quieren saber que estaban haciendo los mencionados? Pues ahí les va, Andrómeda y la lagartija... digo, la camaleónica amazona habían tomado confianza, literalmente hablando por que los 2 parecían estarse succionando ante el tremendo besote que se estaban dando.

Sin embargo la calentura y la pasión fueron interrumpidos por un burro, un pato, un gorrión y una lagartija con bigotes que entraron sin avisar.

-Este... podemos explicarles... no es lo que piensan... –dijeron apenados Shun y June.

-Ya te estabas tardando, Shun –dijo Hyoga pícaramente.

-Exacto –añadió Shiryu- Hasta Seiya tiene mas actividad que tu, con eso de que anda de amorío con Shaina, la verdad no se que le vio.

-¡Oye! –exclamó el caballito halado.

-Ejem... musitó June, en ese momento la campana la salvó, literalmente hablando por que el pitido indicó que su pastel estaba listo.

La chica rápidamente se acercó al horno, olvidándose por completo de ponerse la máscara, para así, tomar un trapo y sacar cuidadosamente el pastel que se veía apetecible. La rubia rápidamente lo pasó a un platón y lo cubrió con la capa de chocolate.

Shun todo el tiempo se la pasó cabizbajo y mas rojo que el cabello de Marín o Touma.

La chica terminó de preparar el pastel y lo puso sobre la mesa. Todos lo miraron con cara de hambre, y eso que habían comido toneladas de chatarra minutos antes.

-Si quieren, sírvanse –dijo la rubia quien se fue a sentar junto a Shun.

-Pero no es para que te enojes, cuñadita –dijo Ikki burlonamente.

-¡Ash! –musitó June con enojo.

Seiya sacó un cuchillo y como buen chico modosito, comenzó a repartir los pedazos de pastel a sus amigos, los cuales gustosos comenzaron a comer. Los 6 dieron el primer bocado, todo estaba en un profundo silencio.

Saborearon el exquisito manjar que había preparado June.

-Vaya, eres buena cocinera –dijo Hyoga felicitando a la rubia.

-Vaya que si –respondió Shiryu- "Aun que mi Shunrey cocina mejor" –pensó.

-Ahora estas lista para casarte con Shun –respondió como siempre sin pensar Seiya.

June y Shun casi se atoran ante las palabras.

-Mota... –murmuró el fénix de repente.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Hyoga.

-Esto sabe raro... –respondió el fénix quien olfateaba el pastel- ¿Qué le echaste?

-Pues los ingredientes normales, y mucho polvo para hornear –respondió June.

Ikki se levantó de ahí y buscó el frasco el susodicho polvo para hornear, lo encontró en el bote de la basura y comenzó a olerlo.

-¡Esto no es polvo para hornear! –dijo Ikki.

-¿Y tu como sabes tanto? –preguntó June molesta.

-Pues... ejem... me han contado... –respondió Ikki quien fingía demencia- pero eso no importa. Le echaste Marihuana al pastel.

-¿QUÉ? –preguntaron todos al unísono.

-¡Eso no es verdad! –exclamó June toda indignada...

14:05HRS.

Los 6 santos de bronce se encontraban todavía en la cocina, ya llevaban medio pastel comido y... ejem... estaban un poco felices.

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! –todos se reían descontroladamente.

-¡Petardo Jajajajaja que palabra tan mas graciosa! –dijo June quien estaba casi llorando de la risa.

-¿Quién quiere una pista de hielo? –preguntó Hyoga.

-¡YO! –respondieron todos mientras levantaban la mano cuales niños de primaria.

-¡En seguida! –respondió Hyoga, quien a titubeos se levantó de su lugar y salió de la cocina- ¡Polvo de diamantes!

Acto seguido, toda la casa ya era como la misma Siberia. Todos salieron y se maravillaron ante lo que veían, como si en la vida hubiesen visto un trozo de hielo.

-¡Órale! –dijeron todos al unísono- ¡Que bonito!

-¡Miren! –dijo Shiryu quien se agachó para ver mas de cerca el hielo- Brilla...

-¡Oh! –musitaron todos con sorpresa.

-¡Mírenme! –dijo Ikki quien agarro impulso por el pasillo principal- ¡Soy un cisne! –comenzó a patinar en un pie.

-¡Todos seamos unos cisnes! –gritó Seiya.

-¡Si! –respondieron todos.

En ese momento, antes de que patinaran, Ikki chocó contra la puerta de la entrada.

14:30HRS

Los chicos de bronce estaban tirados en el piso / pista de hielo riéndose de todo.

14:51HRS

Ahora, Ikki, Shun, Seiya, Shiryu, Hyoga y June estaban de nuevo en la sala de TV, sentados sin hacer nada, viendo hacia la pantalla de televisión. Cuando de repente Hyoga se levanta de su lugar y observa detenidamente el cuadro de los patos.

Shun de igual manera y observa detenidamente el cuadro, estaban embobados. Después se levanta Seiya y observa el cuadro de los patos detenidamente. El caballito halado miró a los susodichos, el pato y Andrómeda solo asintieron, para después seguir viendo el cuadro como enajenados.

Ikki y Shiryu se levantaron de igual manera y observaron el cuadro, igual voltearon a ver a los susodichos y estos solo respondieron asintiendo, para después seguir viendo el cuadro.

La ultima en levantarse fue June, quien se acercó a ver el cuadro de los patos, estaba sorprendida y volteó a ver a los susodichos.

-¿Se están moviendo, verdad? –preguntó finalmente la rubia.

Los demás voltearon a verla y asintieron, para después seguir observando el cuadro como enajenados.

15:33HRS

Hyoga se metió a la bañera principal, se desvistió y tranquilamente se metió al Jacuzzi, cerró los ojos y se quedó así por algunos momentos.

Mientras que Ikki, Shiryu y Seiya se encontraban en la sala de TV.

-¿Jugamos al tiro al blanco? –preguntó Seiya.

-¡Si! –respondieron el gorrión y la lagartija al unísono.

Mientras tanto, June y Shun se encontraban en la cocina y se dedicaban a comer de a poquito el pastel de chocolate.

-¿Sabes June? El pastel hace que te veas mas bonita –dijo Shun perdiendo toda la pena.

-Lo sé –respondió June- Tu igual.

-Oye... ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

-Si...

16:14hrs.

En el Jacuzzi, Hyoga seguía metido. Mientras que Ikki, Seiya y Shiryu jugaban al tiro al blanco.

-¡10 puntos a que no le das a ese cuadro que esta colgado en la pared derecha! –dijo Ikki indicando tal.

-¡Claro! –Seiya apunta- ¡Dame tu fuerza, payaso... digo, Pegaso!

Destruye tal.

-¡Si¡10 pts, para Seiya! –exclamó Shiryu.

-¡Ahora me toca, 50 puntos al cuadro de los patos! –dijo Ikki de nuevo.

Hyoga escuchó aquello desde el baño, así que, como dios lo trajo al mundo, se levantó de la tina, salió del baño, caminó hacia la sala de TV, y tranquilamente quitó el cuadro de los patos y se lo llevó consigo.

Ikki, Shiryu y Seiya solo lo vieron pasar y no dijeron nada.

-Bueno, al cuadro de los patos ya no –dijo Shiryu- ¡A que no le das a la ventana!

-¡A que si! –se preparó Ikki.

16:34HRS.

Hyoga había colocado el cuadro recargado en los grifos de agua, los cuales le quedaban enfrente, así que estando recostado en el Jacuzzi, comenzó a ver el cuadro, los patos se movían y volaban por los lagos. De repente, Hyoga se imaginó el paisaje del cuadro en todo el baño, se levantó del Jacuzzi y miró a su alrededor maravillado...

22:45HRS

Saori estaba llegando después de una larga y dura jornada de shopping. Feliz de la vida entró a su mansión sin imaginar lo que había sucedido ahí. El piso se había convertido en una pista de hielo, la casa estaba hecha un total caos,

-¿Pero que significa esto! –preguntó Saori bastante molesta. Sin mencionar que Tatsumi cargaba cajas de zapatos, y bolsas de ropa en cantidades industriales.

La peli-violácea escuchó algunos ruidos provenientes de la cocina y como pudo se dirigió a esta. Ahí estaban comiendo todavía pastel Ikki, Shiryu, Seiya, Shun y June.

-¡Que onda Saori! –saludaron todos al unísono aun con esas sonrisas idiotas.

-¡Pero que descaro! –exclamó Saori- ¿Por qué MI mansión esta de cabeza?

-Pues yo la veo derecha JAJAJAJAJAJAJA –respondió Shun, para así reírse los otros santos bronceados.

-Calma Saori –añadió June- Solo cocinamos un pastel ¿Quieres? –la rubia le ofrece un pedazo a la diosa.

Saori lo ve con duda, pero toma el pedazo. En ese momento Tatsumi entra a la cocina y ve todo el desorden, pero lo peor es que ve el bote donde guardó ese polvo raro, que estaba abierto y peor aun, vació.

-¡Ay no! –murmuró Tatsumi bastante nervioso.

-¿Tuvieron que hacer TODO este desorden para hacer un estúpido pastel? –refunfuñó Saori toda indignada al momento en que daba un gran bocado a su pedazo.

Tatsumi ató algunos cabos y se dio cuenta de que su polvo mágico estaba mezclado con el pastel.

-Ay no, esto no será bueno... –murmuró el mayordomo.

Saori terminaba de comer el trozo de pastel, pero esa es otra historia...

¡Esperen! Una incógnita aquí ¿Dónde rayos está Hyoga?

Pues bien, se puede ver a Hyoga a muchos kilómetros lejos de la mansión Kido, su destino: Siberia. Y claro, en la espalda en vez de llevar su caja de la armadura de Cygnus, llevaba en la espalda el cuadro de los patos.

" _...Un ganso, se entusiasmo alegremente cuack, cuack,_

_para cantar hacia la gente cuack, cuack_

_y un perrito que ahí estaba comenzó a cantar..."_

"_Cuando quería cantar el pobre pato se desafinó,_

_cuchi, cuchi-cu no le sale..."_

"_...Sus notas feas eran peor que la del gato,_

_la voz del pato era mas que un desacato,_

_Y en la nota final lo empujaron al agua..."_

"_...y se puso a nadar..."_

"_...Quik, quik La-ra-la..."_

"_Un pato..."_

**Canción: **_"Un pato"_

**Intérpretes: **_Natalia y la Fourquetina._

**NOTA FINAL**: Lo que yo hice la ultima vez que se fue la luz... aun lo recuerdo, era de noche, encendí las velas y comencé a hacer figuras con la cera, lo feo, era el despegarla del piso. No hice mucho, como era de noche... aun que en una ocasión acomodé los colchones de mi casa en la escalera e hice un tobogán, pero eso se los cuento después.

Espero les haya gustado el fic, ya lo último, se los dejo a su criterio. Si, estuvo raro, pero esta ocasión quería hacer algo distinto, la mayoría de mis fics son de los dorados, ahora me animé a poner a los de bronce. De hecho, la idea del fic originalmente la tenia planeada para la sección de Shaman King, pero por lo de pato lo relacioné con Hyoga y me dio la inspiración.

Y bueno, eso es todo por el momento, si tienes dudas, criticas, comentarios, quejas, sugerencias o lo que quieras decirme, no dudes en enviarme un comentario, mail, review, PV o por vía MSN. ¡Ciao loiros!

"**Escribo para el niño que llevamos dentro.**

**Mis lectores son, sobre todo, mis cómplices" –Paulo Coelho.**

**---------**


End file.
